


I remember

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, age tease, meant to be awkward, not sure if this will have sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil likes to tease Thorin with his childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone, sorry if it's short with errors

Thorin was  hardly enjoying the Elvish dinner in front of him.  Thranduil sat across the long table but the dwarf king was busy minding his food.  He didn't realize the Elvenking had something on his mind and was staring at the dwarf intently. 

A quick glance and thorin noticed the odd stare.  He ignored it, thinking Thranduil was being an annoying elf again.  But still those blue grey eyes watched him and his nerves got the best of him. 

"What do you want, ugly elf?!!!"

Thranduil stared silently and thorin glared back.  Just as the dwarf's mouth opened to speak again, the Elvenking interrupted. 

"Do you remember when you were nothing but a hairless runt running around my halls? "

"Uh... Yes? "

Thorin eyed Thranduil suspiciously, befuddled by the response. 

"You were annoying back then. "

"What of it? "

"I remember one day you climbed onto my throne when on one was around.  Do you remember that? "

"I guess... "

Thranduil paused with an unimpressed look. 

"You used my throne as your savage toilet and you never apologized. "

Thorin choked, mortified from the forgotten memory.

"WHY MUST YOU BRING THESE THINGS UP NOW?! " 

"I want an apology for defiling my throne. "

Thorins face was fuming with red cheeks.  He huffed angrily and growled from embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry!!! "

Immediately after the dwarf king stabbed his plate, eating noisily to not over hear Thranduils words. 

********

Later, with the horrendous memory still flushing Thorin's cheeks, Thranduil brushed the dwarf's hair.  Thorin pouted secretly with his back to the elf as they sat on the elven  bed.  Thranduil hummed and Thorin tensed up. 

"Do you remember... "

"No!!! Shut up!!! "

Thranduil snickered and Thorin knew his teasing wasn't over. 

"When you were an infant... "

"No. "

"You would have to be changed... "

"No!!! "

"You were such a repulsive creature... "

Thorin hissed and turned around with his hair trapping the comb, ripping it out of the elfs hand. 

"And what about you!  Were did you crap?! "

"Such vile language.  Elves do no such thing. "

Thorin glared, knowing this was probably true.  He folded his arms and returned to his sitting position. Thranduil grinned and whispered in Thorin's ear. 

"Would you like me to change you? "

"I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP TONIGHT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Might have more chapters, not sure yet


End file.
